Back To Where We Once Belonged
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: 10 years after the events of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens wake up to find they're back at Bella's first day in Forks! Bella and Jacob are human again and Nessie's still around, but everyone remembers what happened. How will they get back to the future?


**BPOV**

As I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. This wasn't the Cullen house. In fact, it was my old room. And I was scared, because I suddenly couldn't see the dust motes floating through the air, or the imperfections in the walls, or the cracks in the wood. Contacts, maybe? No. If they were, these were the most comfortable contacts the world had ever seen. And it wasn't like my vision was blurred. It just wasn't as clear. I felt as though I needed to breathe, and I fidgeted every now and then. My hand flew to my chest, and my fears were confirmed. I was human.

"No, it can't be!"

I stood up, and tried to flit to my closet at superhuman speeds. Instead of flashing to a space around two feet in front of it, I ran slowly into the door and fell back.

"This is so wrong."

Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Bells, have you gone mental? I know it's your first day here and all b-"

I raised my hand to stop him, eyes wide.

"Wait. You said it was my _first day_?"

"Yeah, 'member? Jake and Billy dropped off your truck yesterday. Get ready 'cause you got schoo-"

I flew past him, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, you can't just run outside in your pajamas!" he yelled, stopping me at the door.

"Right," I breathed, and ran upstairs. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then grabbed a hoodie and ran outside.

"School doesn't start for another hour!" shouted Charlie, hanging out of the door.

"Good!" I responded, putting the truck in gear. It seemed like forever since I had been in this thing. I breathed in deeply, and put it in drive.

**JPOV**

I woke up, and realized instantly that this wasn't the cottage, or any other place on Cullen property. It was my room, a place I hadn't been in for god knows how long. I sat up, greeted by a mirror surrounded by pictures of me and friends. What I saw in that mirror scared the crap out of me.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M HUMAN!"

I heard my dad jump in the next room, and the squeaking of his wheelchair as the rolled into mine.

"Jake, are you alright?"

I was breathing deeply and looking over myself, so I didn't answer.

"What the hell…?"

Dad looked at me like I was crazy, but there was something else behind his eyes.

"I… I had a weird dream," I lied.

"Huh. I think that Bella's gotten you all riled up," he said, turning around and rolling out into the hallway.

"Bella?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. We dropped off that truck at the Swans' place yesterday, remember? She and you got off on a good foot. You like her, don't you?"

My jaw went slack. We dropped off the truck _yesterday_?

"Oh. My. God."

I had to get to the Cullens. I bolted out of my room and out the front door, but as I set one foot on the gravel driveway, the chill hit me.

"WHAT THE F*CK? IT'S F*CKING COLD!"

_Dammit Jake, you're not a wolf anymore! You don't have incredible body heat, and you can't phase!_

"Shit," I mumbled and headed back inside to put on some decent clothes. Dad looked at me questioningly, but returned to eating his Wheaties. I got dressed in proper clothing for this type of weather and walked back outside. I was greeted by Seth, who was sprinting across the road.

"JACOB!"

"Seth, you too?"

"Yeah, and Leah!" he said, stopping and breathing heavily.

"I ran all the way over here…"

"Well, I'm headed over to the Cullen place. You should go around and check the rest of the guys."

"Right!"

He turned around and ran off in the direction of Quil's house. I walked into my garage.

"Car's not finished. This'll have to do…"

I grabbed a rusty old bike and hopped on it, riding down the road towards the Cullen place.

**BPOV**

As I was heading down the long road to the Cullen house, I glanced in my rear view mirror to see a Quileute on a mountain bike coasting down the hill behind me. At the speed I was going, he would pass me with no problem.

"All aboard the fail truck…" I mumbled.

The boy got closer, and I leaned out to look in the mirror again and was shocked.

"JACOB?"

I shouted. His head flew up.

"BELLA?"

I stopped, and he squeezed the hand brake. Jacob tossed the bike in the truck bed and hopped in the cab.

"Jake, you're…"

"I know, I know. And you…"

He looked me over and shook his head.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was with Edward and the next I'm waking up in my old room," I responded. "Anyways, I'm going to the Cullen place to see if they know what's going on. I assume you were too."

"Yup. Drive, my lady, drive!" he exclaimed pointed at the road before us, and I started going again.

You could tell something was wrong if you pulled up to the Cullen house when we did. The moment I opened the door it was mass chaos.

They were all shouting theories back and forth at each other, and Reneesme was sitting right in the middle of it with her hands over her ears.

I did what anyone would do if they walking into a house of vampires that were in a state of panic.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST **SHUT THE F*CK UP?**"

Jacob cowered beside me. I didn't realize how short he was until now. All the Cullens stared at me, and Edward was the first to react.

"Bella, my love! We were all so worried!"

Jasper was next. He backed up about ten feet and stood in a stiff position. Right, he had been used to my vampire scent, and now I was chock full of human blood again.

Alice tackled me.

"BELLABELLABELLA! OH MY GOD I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING AND YOU'RE ALL HUMAN AGAIN!"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. Emmett squealed.

"OOH, BELLA'S ALL HUMAN AND DELICIOUS AGAIN!"

"Emmett…" snarled Edward.

"M-mom?" asked Reneesme. "Jakey?"

"Eh…" Jacob broke into a sweat before hiding behind Edward. "Hi Nessie…"

Edward glanced down at the fifteen year-old hiding behind him.

"Jacob?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, leech."

In the next hour we talked about how we would go about in this time. Reneesme was supposed to be Edward's cousin who moved in with the Cullens after her parents died in a car accident.

None of us had any explanation as to what had happened.

"School time, kiddies," said Carlisle, ushering us out the door.

"Anyone wanna give me a ride back to the Rez?" asked Jacob, looking at the rusted mountain bike.

"I can. I'm not going to be registered in school till tomorrow," said Nessie. "What car should we take?"

Edward tossed her a set of keys.

"Take the Aston Martin, but bring it back without a scratch."

"Yes sir," she said, climbing into the car.

"Drop me off at the treaty line, if you remember where that is…"

"I do."

"Good."

I hopped in my truck and followed the Cullens to Forks High.

**EPOV**

Her first day. We had all rewound to her first day in Forks.

Holy freaking shit.

And here I was, trying to talk to her as if I had just met her, when in reality we had been married for 10 years. I mean, it was hard enough getting used to the smell again! Jasper had to revert to his non-breathing state.

Dear god, I can't wait till lunch!

**BPOV**

Lunchtime. Thank goodness I was sitting with the Cullens instead of Jessica's little group. I don't think I could stand going through that again. Of course, everyone stared at us like we were ten foot tall chickens for two reasons. One, I was brand new and I was sitting at the Cullen table on my first day. Two, _I was sitting at the f*cking Cullen table. _You probably could have heard Jessica gasping in Africa.

"Hi guys," I said, sitting down with my tray at the table. "Sup?"

"The sky," said Emmett, who was leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling.

Jasper sat straight as a statue. I knew this was torture for him.

"Hi Jazzy. Sorry about this."

"S'kay," he responded, trying to say as little as possible. I knew the feeling. It's painful to sit around with something that smells so good.

"Billy and Jake are coming over tonight, so I'll stop by your place tomorrow."

Edward looked a little disappointed, but he knew he'd be able to stop by at night. I smiled at him.

"This is so weird, right?" I said, looking around at the vampires in front of me. "I mean, we're all back where we began. And I'm a human again. It feels so weird…"

They nodded.

It was a quiet lunch.

Sort of awkward, too.

**That Night****…**

I yawned. Dinner was ready, and the Blacks should be here any moment. Jacob would be giving me a full report. The door opened, and Jacob pushed Billy in.

"Heyyy! We're here!"

"Yo," said Charlie.

"Hey Jake!"

I gave him a big hug, and as I did I whispered in his ear.

"Tell me _everything_."

"Mmkay."

Billy and Charlie went into the living room, and Jake and I headed into the kitchen.

"The rest of the pack isn't affected. Seth checked everyone. It's just me and the Clearwater kids."

"So it's only us. We were all on the Cullen property at the time."

"Huh."

"Get that pasta out of the oven," I said.

He lifted it out carefully and placed it on the table. Dinner was uneventful, and I sat with them in the living room as the football game raged on. Jacob and I sat on the couch, and I leaned on his shoulder. Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. It was quick, but it was really weird. I leaned back and stared at him. His eyes were wide, realizing what he had done. He had kissed his mother-in-law. Jacob leaned over and stared gagging, and I did too. Upstairs, I heard a crash. We all froze.

"I'll go check that out with Jacob," I said, murderous intent clear in my voice.

"I don't know," he responded, glancing around nervously. "It might be a vampire."

"Well, even if it is, I'm sure you'd be able to handle it."

I grinned, and Jacob looked horrified.

"C'mon," I said, and dragged him upstairs by the collar of his shirt.

I opened the door and shoved him inside. Edward, standing ready with a metal baseball bat, swung hard. The bat connected with Jacob's face and there was a loud "CRACK!"

Even as a fifteen year-old, Jacob is really big, so I was pretty sure it was the sound of him falling that made Charlie run upstairs, and not the crack of Jacob's skull. I heard my dad thumping up the stairs and looked at Edward and his bloodstained baseball bat. The bronze-haired vampire disappeared into my closet. I put on my best act. Dad opened the door, and I began to lie.

"Oh my god! Jacob!"

"Oh man, what happened?" asked Charlie.

"He tripped over those books and hit the bed!" I pointed to a stack of books in front of the door. "I'll take him to the hospital."

Charlie helped me carry him downstairs and to the truck, and when the chief of police returned to tell Billy what had happened to his son, Edward leaped into the cab with us. We drove to the hospital as fast as the old truck would allow. Edward carried Jacob in, and Carlisle was there in a split second.

"Oh dear."

Carlisle assisted Edward, and Jacob was on a hospital bed in no time. When all the nurses were out of the room and Carlisle was treating Jake, he began to talk.

"What happened?"

Edward and I looked at each other, then back at Carlisle. The blond doctor put down his medical tools and looked at us.

"Okay, what am I going to put on the report?"

"He tripped over some books in my room and hit the bed frame," I said.

"And what really happened?"

"He kissed Bella, so she brought him upstairs and I hit him in the face with a baseball bat," said Edward.

"A baseball bat?" he asked.

"Well, it was the only blunt object in Bella's closet that would work. Would you rather I had used a lamp?"

"You found a baseball bat in my closet?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh, yes. Do you think I used one of ours? They weigh tons! And if I punched him he might not have survived."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Anyways, he'll be alright in a few days. I suggest taking him back to our house."

"Kay," Edward and I responded at the same time.

Jacob groaned and moaned throughout the whole ride. We arrived at the house and sat him down in the living room for everyone to see.

"My fuggin node," he said in a nasal voice. "Thid id all your fauld, Edwad."

I felt Edward shaking against me as he laughed quietly.

"And you *snicker* can't do anything *heehee* about it!"

"Thcrew you, Gullen."

He gave Edward the middle finger. Reneesme came running downstairs.

"Oh my god! Jacob! What happened?"

I looked at Jacob, Jacob looked at Edward, and Edward looked at me. Then we all looked at Nessie.

"He tripped over some books in my room and hit his face on the bed," I said.

"Oh, Jakie! Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

She pulled him into a big hug, and I noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

"I… I'm fine. Really."

Jasper thumped down the stairs, then stopped when he saw me. He stiffened up, turned around, and headed back upstairs.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jazzy?"

"He's not used to Bella's scent," said Edward. "And now that I start to think about it, I'm not either."

He moved a few steps away.

"You're a real wimp, Eddie," said Alice. "I'm just fine."

"_La tua cantante_," said Edward.

"Oh, right."

Alice pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well, since you're all weak and human again, it's time to play BELLA BARBIE!"

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, beating against her back as she hauled me up the stairs. It didn't do much good. "HELP ME!"

Edward just smiled and waved.

**This story is actually ancient. I wrote it over a year ago, and it just recently occurred to me that I never finished it. So, I'm reworking my original idea and posting it! I edited this chapter with a version I rewrote a while back, but it's actually decent writing already.**

**As always, I don't own the Twilight Saga! Breaking Dawn Pt 2 would already be out if I did!**


End file.
